


With Just One Dr. Pepper

by craving_cookies



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving_cookies/pseuds/craving_cookies
Summary: "Es la favorita de Dallon"





	With Just One Dr. Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Just One Dr. Pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831363) by [TheReluctantBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue). 



—Eso es mucho Dr Pepper, hijo— Le dice el anciano mientras coloca las latas de refrescos dentro de una bolsa de plástico. —¿Vas a alguna fiesta?—Brendon le sonríe al viejo empleado mientras toma la bolsa y le paga. 

—Algo así—se despide y sale de la tienda. La cálida luz del sol golpea sus ojos, los entrecierra para cubrirse pero termina usando su mano para bloquear el brillo. Es de mañana y muy temprano, nunca se despierta tan pronto. Bueno, no tan a menudo. Pero parece un buen día para salir. Con la bolsa llena de latas, camina hacia el automóvil azul que lo está esperando.

—Eso es mucho Dr. Pepper— le dice Kenneth, su amigo, quien está jugando con la radio de su auto. Brendon coloca la bolsa en el vacío asiento trasero mientras se sienta delante del volante.

—Sabes que a Dallon le encantan estas cosas, Kenny. Lo menos que podemos hacer es darle un montón de provisiones ya que no lo vemos tan seguido—explica Brendon. Su auto sale del estacionamiento de la tienda y siguen el camino nuevamente. 

—Ya casi llegamos, ¿verdad?— Kenny murmura mientras escribe en su teléfono.

—Sí, estamos a pocos kilómetros del lugar. Nos encontraremos con Dan cuando lleguemos.

El viaje es tranquilo pero reconfortante. Kenneth se ha quedado dormido mientras una canción de Frank Sinatra se reproduce en la radio. El sol todavía se muestra con fuerza, pero los árboles alrededor de la carretera casi aislada los cubre, además la ventanilla del coche está abierta, dejando entrar la brisa fresca y suave del aire primaveral. Van a _Dallon's_ _Town_. Brendon reduce la velocidad del automóvil al ver el _Gran Lago Salado_ al borde de la carretera. Recuerda que es uno de los lugares favoritos de Dallon. El vasto y abierto lago azul se extiende más allá de su vista, el sol brilla contra las ondas que se forman en el agua. Ríe ante el recuerdo de una ironía, uno de los lugares favoritos de Dallon contiene uno de los mayores temores del hombre: las profundidades. Son desconocidas y oscuras, sin rastro alguno de luz. Ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad es muy grande y hasta Brendon le teme. Pero el miedo de Dallon no es a lo desconocido. Sino de que nadie lo salve cuando se esté ahogando. 

Aunque Brendon lo haría. Él lo salvaría.

Al igual que como Dallon lo salvó de una vida que podría haber sido terrible. Bueno, quizás ya era muy tarde cuando se lo dijo.

Y así, se concentra en el camino de nuevo. Kenny despierta sobresaltado, parpadeando, adormecido por su sueño. Bosteza contra el dorso de su mano y mira por la ventana mientras el calor del sol golpea su cara.

—¡Brendon, mira! Es la vieja cabaña en la que nos escondimos durante la tormenta del año pasado. Me sorprende que aún esté en pie—exclama señalando la edificación. El cantante no puede recordar cuánto tiempo había estado abandonada esa cabaña, pero claramente recuerda haber estado atrapado allí con Kenneth y Dallon, ya que no podían correr el riesgo de conducir con ese tipo de clima. Permanecer en su pequeño coche hubiera sido bastante incómodo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos bajo la lluvia? Dallon y yo terminamos tirándonos barro y luego te golpeamos en la cara— Kenneth se ríe al recordar aquello.—Estabas tan enojado que te uniste a nosotros a pesar de llamarlo un _juego de niños_.

—Pero _es_ un juego de niños—se quejó Brendon.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Te reías cuando Dallon hacía ángeles de barro!— Fue hilarante sin embargo. Un hombre de casi dos metros tendido en el suelo entre todo ese barro. Un completo espectáculo. No puede evitar soltar unas risas por esas memorias. 

—Estabas haciendo castillos de barro, Kenneth, ¡de barro!— señala Brendon. Kenny balbucea a su lado, y el azabache sigue riendo. Unos kilómetros más allá pueden ver el letrero de ' _Bienvenidos a Salt Lake City'_. Es en donde Dallon está. Desde su distancia, ve la montaña que se avecina en _Grandview Peak_. El pico en sí está cubierto de nubes en la parte superior con rayos de sol pasando a través de ellas, lo que lo convierte en un lugar muy pintoresco. Su coche pasa por unas cuantas tiendas en las calles. Ven a personas caminando tranquilamente. La ciudad está viva y llena de energía al comienzo de la temporada de primavera. Brendon se detiene frente a una cafetería local de aspecto _vintage_. La señal de _'Abierto las 24 horas'_ parpadea cuando salen del auto. Son recibidos por el cálido aroma del café recién hecho y los pasteles recién horneados. El lugar está lleno de una gran cantidad de personas probablemente debido a la hora pico durante el horario de trabajo. La mayoría de los asientos están ocupados, pero pronto encuentran a Dan saludándolos en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

—Hola chicos. ¿Quieren desayunar antes de ir con Dallon?—ofrece cuando los dos hombres toman sus asientos. Disfrutan de su cómodo silencio a pesar de las conversaciones que rodean la cafetería mientras comen. Dan termina contándoles lo que había pasado con una fan antes que Brendon y Kenneth llegaran.

—Ella los estaba buscando. Era muy agradable, incluso me dio algo—con una orgullosa sonrisa les muestra un separador de páginas hecho a mano con el dibujo de un gato. Dan no es de leer mucho pero parece que le gusta el regalo.

—Ni siquiera lees—señala Kenny mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

—Cállate, Ken. Es un regalo. Lo conservaré, parece que se esforzó mucho en hacerlo— responde Dan, mira con cariño el separador en su mano, girándolo con cuidado. 

Como artista, ha recibido varios regalos de fans antes. Fanarts, cartas o regalos hechos a mano como el que recibió. A pesar de la cantidad de sorpresas que recibe cada día, las cuida y guarda con cuidado.

Dallon estaría impresionado si lo escuchara decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Listos?—les pregunta Brendon mientras termina el último pedazo de pastel de su plato. Sus _bandmates_ lo siguen cuando camina hacia su auto.

—Eso es mucho Dr Pepper, Bren. Nos darás diabetes—comenta Dan divertido al ver las latas en el asiento trasero. Kenneth suelta un suspiro junto a él.

—Cállate y come tu granola, Dan—Brendon le responde lanzando un puñado de granola de hace una semana a su compañero.

—No sé de dónde vino todo eso, pero fue genial— Dijo el guitarrista. 

—Púdranse—pronuncia Dan y Brendon no puede contener la risa ante el baterista ofendido. 

Continuan su camino hacia la pequeña pero popular ciudad de Utah. Brendon enciende la radio y comienza a cantar _Semi-Charmed Life_ de _Third Blind Eye_ cuando Dan y Kenny empiezan los _doo, doo,_ _doo's_ de la introducción de la canción.

_"I want something else, to get me through this_   
_Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby_   
_I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye"_

Brendon sube el volumen de la canción, sus _bandmates_ lo acompañan en los coros. Es divertido estar con amigos. Hacen que los viajes sean más agradables.

Continua manejando un rato más hasta que llegan a su destino, aparca el auto justo al lado de las puertas de entrada y baja. Kenny y Dan lo siguen, con la bolsa de las latas de Dr Pepper en manos del baterista pisan el pavimento ligeramente cubierto de césped de aquel amplio lugar, similar a un parque.

Pasan por muchos nombres que están grabados en piedra como recuerdo de que alguna vez vivieron. 

Y así, encuentran a quien buscan.

—Hey, Dallon— saluda Brendon suavemente, sentado en la hierba al lado de una lápida. Pasa los dedos por el nombre grabado en la piedra, tratando de recordar los trazos del nombre escrito en su corazón.

_"Aquí yace:_

_Dallon J. Weekes_

_1981 - 2016"_

—Han pasado casi nueve meses, ¿eh?—saluda Kenny, sentándose al lado de Brendon. Dan se une a ellos, pasándoles una lata de gaseosa. Las burbujas hacen un suave sonido cuando el cantante abre la lata. Dan le tira otra y la coloca encima de la lápida de Dallon.

—Te trajimos tu favorita—dice el azabache con cariño. Se vuelve hacia los otros dos, levantando la lata de Dr Pepper para un brindis. Sus ojos miran la bebida sin abrir de Dallon. Lleva su lata hacia la del bajista, provocando un ligero tintineo. Todos beben, sintiendo las pequeñas burbujas y dejando que el sabor impregne sus bocas. La bebida sacia la sed de su largo viaje y Urie sabe que si Dallon lo hubiera visto tomando Dr Pepper después de una taza de café no se habría salvado de un regaño. Solo el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír melancólicamente.

—Te extrañamos, amigo— comenta Dan después de un largo trago de su bebida.—Brendon es insoportable sin ti. Siempre está deprimido—ríe pero siente melancolía y lo demuestra en su risa. 

Brendon lo golpea ligeramente por lo que acababa de revelar, y Kenny no puede evitar reírse de la situación. 

¿Sabes que las personas que pierden algo y no lo quieren dejar atrás terminan adaptándolo a su vida?

Es por eso que están sentados aquí hoy, bebiendo latas de Dr Pepper con el sol en lo más alto. Se ríen, bromeando y hablando con Dallon como si los estuviera escuchando mientras bebe de su lata de refresco favorito. 

Y luego todos callan, como una ligera brisa que golpea su piel. El suave olor de la hierba se mezcla en el aire, haciendo que Brendon cierre los ojos ante aquel tranquilo entorno. 

Respira hondo, aspirando el aroma del fresco aire primaveral. 

—Te dejaremos un momento, Bren—le dice Kenny casi en un susurro, con una mano acariciando su hombro en un gesto reconfortante. —Tómate tu tiempo—Brendon escucha los pasos de sus amigos alejándose. Abre los ojos y deja salir las lágrimas que ha retenido tantos años. Resbalan lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Te echo de menos—trata de no sollozar demasiado pero sabe que es hora de desahogarse, de soltar todo lo que ha guardado para si mismo. Deja su refresco al lado de Dallon. Su mano temblorosa acaricia la fría piedra de granito con el nombre de su _amigo_ —Te extraño tanto. Te fuiste tan pronto, ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decirte que te...

Se muerde los labios, evitando continuar. Pensó que podría hacerlo. Pensó que finalmente podría enfrentar a Dallon. Pero no. Así no. 

—Lo siento. P-Por todo—Brendon lo intenta de nuevo, sonriendo con tristeza mientras mira las gotas de lágrimas que han caído sobre la lápida. —Te merecías algo mejor. Y me hubiera gustado hacértelo ver— ríe amargamente, ahogándose con el nudo en su garganta.—Pero escuché que soy mejor arruinando a las personas que ayudándolas, ¿crees eso también?

No hay respuesta, claro. Habla con una persona que se fue hace mucho tiempo, enterrada bajo tierra en ese relajante y nostálgico campo. Pero entonces recuerda, Dallon siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo.

—Tu esposa aún me odia por no haberte ayudado, pero estamos empezando a arreglar las cosas. Especialmente porque Amelie y Knox siguen viendo a la banda aunque ...—Brendon se detiene, sin decir _«aunque ya no estés»_ en voz alta. La idea ya duele lo suficiente, decirlo en voz alta sería como apuñalarse en el corazón.

—Gracias, por seguir siendo mi bajista sin importar todas las tonterías que te hago. Nunca te olvidaremos—dice de manera casi inaudible, pero con decisión; recupera su bebida junto a la de Dallon y la termina de un trago.« _Te amo_.» Su mente dice lo que sus labios no pudieron. Aprieta con fuerza la lata cuando termina mientras se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda. 

Kenny y Dan regresan a su lado, dándole una mirada compasiva. Es su turno de hablar con Dallon. Kenneth le cuenta historias de su hijo, Dean y de cómo ya sabe caminar. Y Dan menciona a la fan que le dio el marcador de páginas en la cafetería. Brendon solo los escucha, sus ojos están fijos en el nombre de _su_ bajista grabado en la piedra de granito.

—Es hora de irnos, Bren—dice Dan eventualmente, mientras Brendon parpadea varias veces al darse cuenta de que el sol casi se está ocultando. El viento comienza a soplar con mayor fuerza a medida que el cielo comienza a oscurecerse con la puesta de sol.

Kenny regresa las latas ahora vacías en la bolsa y las arroja al cesto de basura más cercano. El único refresco que queda intacto es el Dr Pepper colocado sobre la tumba de Dallon. 

Con un último toque, Brendon lleva la lata a sus labios, la besa suavemente, y la coloca de nuevo sobre la piedra fría.

—Nos vemos pronto— Promete, mirando la lata de Dr Pepper con una sonrisa de nostalgia. 

El sol ya se había puesto cuando dejaron el cementerio, pero la sonrisa de Brendon no había desaparecido en tanto sus pensamientos regresaban a la lata de Dr. Pepper que dejaron para Dallon.

« _¡Me encanta el Dr. Pepper!»_ La voz de _él_ diciendo aquello resuena en su cabeza. El recuerdo oprime su corazón, pero es bueno. Un buen recuerdo. Lo ama. 

Brendon lo ha amado durante años.

—


End file.
